Three Brothers in the Age of Monster Girls (Isaac: Chapter 1)
by Yudayahito
Summary: The story of the youngest Brother, Isaac.


" _A man has to take initiative if he wants to be happy, be it with a woman or by himself"_

As true as those words were, it requires at least a little common sense to make full use of them. The Incubus known as Isaac had yet to learn this. Restraint and discipline are invaluable traits that so many people seem to do everything within their power to ignore. Naturally, this can lead to some unfavorable consequences.

"Kyaaa! After him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Ara! Ara!"

The streets of Demon Real Lescatie were always crowded with Mamono and their husbands, the markets always thriving under Monster rule. While the leaders of the Demon Realm loved to make claims of these areas being paradise, they had their share of problems. Certain Incubi seeing the whole world as their harem were certainly one of them.

Even a black cloak will stand out under the dark skies of the Demon Realm, and a man running through the crowds wearing such an outfit with a group of disgruntled women chasing after him absolutely stood out. Isaac darted through the crowds while the women behind him more or less just bum-rushed their way through. Chasing the green-eyed young man was Monica the Werecat, Erica the Werewolf, Rita the Jurougumo, Sandra the Ghoul, Mary the Holstaurus, and Jessica the Lich. In their pursuit of the fleeing man, several merchant stands were knocked down, at least ten people were left unconscious in the streets, and one Demon Realm Bore had been scared enough to cause it to panic and cause it to knock over the cart full of fruit it had been carrying along with its owner.

How did all of this happen you wonder? Well it all began when Isaac's father and mother returned home heavily intoxicated one night and… Oops! Sorry! Wrong script!

Now then, over the course of his travels though the Demon Realm, Isaac had numerous encounters with various Mamono. Whether it was intentional or not(personally I'm inclined to believe the latter), he charmed them, courted them, and generally made them swoon. Of course, a lot of them don't appreciate being led along, since Mamono are very loving and loyal and pretty much obsess about being a wife every waking moment of the day. Of course, men don't usually think like that. Even Incubi.

This isn't the first time this group of women has tracked our rambunctious fellow down and chased after him. But it is the first time they've caused a disturbance in a major city. Eventually Isaac was cornered by the luscious mob, his back against a wall.

"Girls! Please, let me explain!", Isaac pleaded nervously, sweat forming on his brow as he tried to put on a confident smile.

"Oh no you don't!", Erica said as she stepped forward, her brown eyes glinting with sultry intent.

"You're not gonna leave us all high and dry this time!", Sandra stated, strutting towards the front of the group.

"We still have so many experiments to run", Jessica breathed calmly.

Isaac gulped audibly as the girls closed in, several of them practically drooling. Then, in an instant, all of the girls were bound by strong silky webs. This being the Demon Realm they were bound in very lewd ways, Mary's generous proportions making her the most unfortunate in my opinion.

Isaac looked upon the restrained group of women, a perverted smile almost forming on his lips, but the scowling face of the Captain of the Guard, a Lizardmen, shocked him out of his reverie.

"Oh… H-.. Good morning", Isaac stammered.

"Save it, boy!", she snapped, pointing a clawed finger in his face. "You and those girls have caused enough damage to cost a small fortune! I don't expect a layabout like you to have the money to pay off such a debt, so where does this leave you?"

Isaac looked at the Captain, and then back at the harem that had been chasing him, an Arachne guard securing the strands binding them. He imagined some kind of actual work would be involved in order to repay such a debt, and he certainly wished to avoid that. Thinking quickly, he got down on one knee and grabbed the Captain's hand, looking up at her.

"Finally! After so long, I've finally found you!", Isaac exclaimed.

"What? Hey! Leto go of me!", the Captain protested, trying to get her hand free.

"Can't you see, this is destiny! A woman that can tie me down! A woman who speaks to me with such authority! Truly you are the one worthy of being the mother of my children!", Isaac exalted, his voice full of enthusiasm.

The Captain's face grew hot as she stared into the man's brilliant green eyes. Her heart began to flutter ass he spoke to her, the warmth of his hands making her head spin. She had never expected such a thing to happen. Her mind began filling with all sorts of thoughts.

"How can this be? He's not a warrior! He's just groveling at my feet! And yet….."

"Captain!", the Arachne guard exclaimed, still holding onto the the struggling harem. The Captain's head became very clear very quickly as she saw that the man was gone.

"Keh heh heh heh heh!", Isaac laughed as he sprinted through the streets, fluidly moving through the crowds, swiping a honey cake from a merchant stand in the process. Figuring he was clear of his pursuers, he found a nice quiet spot in an alleyway with a good view of a courtyard that was popular with couples.

The area itself was like a scene out of a romance novel, a large fountain with a perfectly carted statue of a very intimate scene between a man and a woman, lantern that emitted a low light under the perpetual night that the Demon Realm's sky, and the faintest sound of harp music could be heard, though nobody knew where it came from. Dozens of couples kissed and groped each other in their own little corners of the red, purple and pink colored cobblestone street. Isaac found it fascinating to watch the different types of Monsters with their men, the way they moved, how they made each other feel good. It was an art form to him.

He took a bite of the honey cake and chewed it slowly, the decadent flavor washing over his tongue as he enjoyed his voyeurism.


End file.
